Continuacion 59: SERÁ QUE PUEDO AMARTE?
by Liiz99
Summary: Soul cometió el grave error de besar a su amiga de la infancia, frente a los ojos de su enamorada Maka. Claro pero su otro error fue haberse pasado de tragos en la fiesta. Tsubaki actúa como estilomejoramiga con Soul en esa esquina negra, lamentandoce el chico "cool" mientras llora a mares y depresivo por ese gran error con Maka,Recuerden:Mis fics son la continuación del anime C;


_**Agradecimientos:**_ _Makithaa Evans, a mi nueva lectora favorita sliper-moon, y nunca me olvidaré de mi primera lectora yumary-chan27, y mi alma gemela Maka-Chan Evans Venditas sean ¡XD Ah y también Atsushi Okubo :D_

**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, Okubo Atsushi los creó para que los demás Jugaran con ellos ;)**

**¿SERÁ QUE PUEDO AMARTE?**

**~Maka Pov~**

-A-ah?...¿Q-que pasa aquí?-

-AHAHA Y-YA SOUL SU-SUELTALA LOL!-

-IDIOTA!- Lo empujé algo brusco, dejando que tropezara y callera al suelo adoloridamente

-M-MAKA PO-PORQUE!?-

-ESTOY AQUÍ TARADO!-Me volteó a mirar por fin a mí

-¿Qué porqué te golpeo? PORQUE COÑOS BESAS A NATALIA!?-

-¿Cu-Cual Natalia?-

-ELLA ES NATALIA! YO SOY MAKA! ERES UN MENTIROSO INFIEL! LO HABÍAS PROMETIDO QUE NO LO IBAS HACER DE NUEVO! TE ODIO!, TE ODIO SOUL!- Gritándole en la cara, no soporte mirarlo con cara de estúpido y decidí largarme a casa no me importaba si me iba a pié, solo quería ir a casa.

Salí del gran salón, pero una voz me frena y era Tsubaki.

-Maka-chan!-Corriendo venía

-Hu,hu, Que-Que pasa Tsubaki?*Sonrisa falsa*-

-Ya te vas? -

-Si! Espero a Soul para irme!-

-Maka, acabo de ver todo…-

-*mala cara* Hombres… porque les doy mi confianza se apoderan de eso-

-Que dices? No es lo que tú crees-

-¿Qué? ¿Estoy alucinando? Por favor Tsubaki! SOUL MI NOVIO! BESÓ A SU AMIGA DE LA INFANCIA!-

-No entiendes, a cualquiera le pasa-

-AH? OSEA QUE TU LO ESTAS ENCUBRIENDO!?-

-No notaste algo raro a Soul-kun?-

-Un poco! Pero no lo salva!-

-Sigues sin entender, Soul estaba pasado de tragos-

-A-h-ah? es una broma cierto?-

-Es que BlakStar y Patty lo forzaron a jugar la "Botellita" y pues si te tocaba, tenía que beber un trago-

-Que mentirosa eres haha! Soul no es capaz de hacer eso! Él me dijo que mantenía discretamente el trago!-

-Créeme Maka! Tú crees que Soul fuera capaz de hacerte eso conscientemente? Para mí entender de lo que eh visto de ustedes dos, Soul te ama muchísimo!-

-Sí, pero no lo has visto lo que tiene a su alrededor, puras tías lo persiguen-

-VASTA! ES TÚ DECISIÓN!, YO IRÉ A CUIDAR DE ÉL, SI ME NECESITAS LO TENDRÉ A MI PENDIENTE ALLÍ ARRIBA EN EL SEGUNDO PISO!-

-Tsubaki espera!-

-Dime?-

-Si se encuentra mal… Si se encuentra mal ven si?-

-Si!-

…

-…Tsubaki cuando pretendes venir…?!-

Preferí irme por mi cuenta, cuando es que llega Natalia

-MAKA! PERDÓNAME! PERDONAME! YO-N-NO FUE MI CULPA!- Suplicándome, tenía algo de rabia contra ella, pero mantuve mi pasividad-

-Claro que no fue tuya…- Soltándome de sus manos y entrando de nuevo al lugar, divisé la mesa donde estaba, pero solo andaba Samuella durmiendo.

Corría hacia ella rápidamente-

-¡Samuella! Samuella!-

-Hmrrrp, ¿Q-que pasa?

-Donde está Soul?-

-Ashii en el segundo piso con una tía cabello larguísimo~!-

-Okey gracias!-

Subí los escalones con torpeza y rapidez, había grandes sillones negros, separados por una gran distancia, había unos cuantos invitados sentados. Me fijé en una parte mucho más obscura de lo que estaba la sala Tsubaki me había visto me hacía señas y se vino hablarme. Soul estaba a su lado, pero no sé muy bien que asía

-Maka, Soul…-

-¿Qué pasa?! Que tiene el?!-

-Mira…- Estaba sentado un poco inclinado hacia afrente tapando su cara con un almohada del mismo color del mueble-

-Está muy "adolorido"-

-Y-Y porqué tiene una botella de Tequila?!-

-Se te hará raro de mí pero se lo di-

-AH?! PORQUE?!-

-Es la mejor cura para olvidar los problemas, ahora ve hablar con él! Tampoco soporto verlo asi de triste-

-Estás loca?!-

-Ve!-

-Bueno ya voy…-

Estábamos como a 20 metros y apenas me iba acercando sentía como la peor persona del mundo, a medio camino se escuchaban los severos gritonásos y lloriqueos de Soul, sí, aparte él tenía una voz bastante fuerte y rígida.

Paré mi paso, y giré para hablarle a Tsubaki

-¿Qué pasa Maka?-

-No puedo…-

-… Y ahora?-

-Tsubaki hazme un favor-

-Dime-

-Puedes hablar con Soul, mientras yo los escucho…?-

-¿Cómo?-

-Está muy oscuro allí, y no llega mucho sonido de los equipos de abajo, supongo que él no se dará cuenta de mi presencia-

-O-okey- Se fue al lugar del pobre albino, y después yo me senté frente a ellos con una gran vista, pero obviamente lejos, la distancia de mí y ellos dos eran de unos 15 metros, ¡Valla este lugar sí que es grande!

-Volví Soul- Sentándose a su lado y frotando su espalda como consuelo-

-…- Soul no pronunció ninguna palabra y continuó aferrado en aquella almohada

-Porque estás así?-

Soul tomó un poco de postura y trataba de mantenerlo con ese orgullo y arrogancia, pero de nuevo no soportó y se echó de nuevo en la almohada, pero levantó un poco la cabeza y responde con gritos

-¿Q-QUE POR QUÉ ES-TOY HACI!? TE DIRÉ PORQUE ESTOY HACI… MAKA M-MI MI NOVIA ME ODIA! ME ODIA!...- Esta bien, lo digo ya, sí me pasé y solo con verlo se me parte en trillones de pedazos mi corazón , Soul nuevamente llena la copita de tragos y se la toma rápidamente

No sé cómo decirlo! Tenía yo mucho desespero y angustia! Tenía…tenía… ganas de perdonarle? Pero de qué manera! Cada gesto que hacia él, yo miraba a otro lado, él cree de sí mismo que es… es un inútil, un culpable de sus errores, pero en realidad me debo sentir así y no él.

-Uggh…pero porque tienes que llorar? No es… que eras muy "cool"?y que no es "cool" llorar?-

-TSUBAKI! Y-yo en realidad la-a amo mucho! Y tú no sa-sabes que es tener un amor de esos metido y que no- no eres capaz de sacártelo p-porque simplemente l-la amas!-

-Hmm…-

-*Sorbo* Ub-UBIERA SIDO MA-MAS AMABLE?! Y M-MIRA TSUBAKI…LE FUERA…DADO… HASTA LA UL-TIMA MONEDA QUE TENÍA P-PARA HACER-LA FELIZ!-

…Me quedé sin palabras, bueno, aparte del discurso que acaba de aportar, Soul estaba algo ronco, afónico, y de todos sus gestos dolorosos que ah hecho, sonrió en el último comentario que no cumplió

-TSBUKAI! Y FI-FIJATE TAMBIEN, Q-QUE SO-SOY UN MAL-MALDITO ABUSIVO TIR-TIRANDO SU C-CELULAR POR EL JODIDO RETRETE!-

-…-

-ah-h Y ESCUCHA! TSUBAKI! TU… TU… CREES QUE, SOLO UNA PUTA TO-CADA DE PIANO LA ALEGRARIA, D-DEL TODO?!-

-Es que, tú lo hiciste para forma especial, era tú decisión! Te nació hacerlo!-

-Y C-C-CÓMO CREES QUE ME LO AGRADECIÓ?-

-…-

-COÑO!, PREGUNT-PREGUNTAME TSUBAKI!-

-Uggf… ¿Cómo te lo agradeció Soul?-

-EMPU-EMPUJANDOME Y GRITANDO "TE –TE ODIO" E "IM-IMBECIL" Y MIRA –QUE ME SIENTO AGRADECIDO!-

-Huu, y sabes porque te lo hizo?, Soul?-

-P-POR SOLO BES-BESARLA!-

-Seguro que BESASTE Maka?-

-P-PUES OVBIO!-

-A, MAKA? BESASTE?-Repitiendo lo mismo pero con más claridad para que se diera cuenta Soul del error

-¡Q-QUE SÍ JODER!-Esforzando su voz

Ósea, mi cara estaba tornada de terror, ¿Qué mierdas le hice a esta persona? Soy un puto monstruo! Sí eso soy! Lastimé a Soul… y de paso maté de lo que le quedaba a él

Tsubaki me hizo señas de nuevo que fuera con ella, y pues claro! Dije que no! Yo no le hablaré a él! No me gustan las cosas a la ligera

-Llamo a Maka…?- Preguntándole la de cabellos negros al herido

-…-

-Soul…?- Tsubaki se acercó a él un poco más para escuchar lo que decía ya que no le respondió

-¿Para… qué?- respondió muy sereno y confiado

-No quieres tener su consuelo?-

-Ella… me odia Tsubaki, soy una mala arma y n-no quiero que me vea en este estado-

Se le veía en la cara de Tsubaki que no quería ya más verlo de ese modo, y pues estaba muy de mal estado él, muy baja su autoestima, antes estaba muy seguro de hacer las cosas, y de un momento a otro se soltó como si se desahogara de todo de lo que ah echo

-*Suspiro* Soul, debes que descansar, no bebas más-

-N-no quiero dormir junto a Maka-

-P-por qué?!- Sorprendida

-N-no le qui-ero hacer molestia-

-¡Claro que no le harás molestia! Ella, te quiere mucho!-

De un momento Soul levantó la cabeza, y miro a Tsubaki con una cara rara, un estilo enojado-interrogativo, y habló

-JODER TSUBAKI! S-SI TANTO M-ME AMA PORQUE, PORQUE HIZO ESO?!-

-*Colmada* Porque entiende! BESASTE FUE A NATALIA NO A MAKA!-

-Hhhu…?-

-Sí Soul, besaste en-los-la-bios a NATALIA-

-T-te dije, soy un estúpido idiota-

-BASTA! Deja de tratarte mal! Amas a Maka o no?!-

-SI LA AAAAAAMO! BASTANTE! LE DIJE QUE, D-DARIA MI VIDA S-SOLO POR EST-TAR CON ELLA! –CUALQUIER MOMENTO! NUNC-NUNCA HABÍA VISTO A-UNA PERSONA COMO E-ELLA! ELLA FU-É LA UNICA QUE ME LLEGÓ AL CORAZÓN!-

Yo nunca pensé que Soul, sacaba eso de su corazón, claro, uno saca sus secretos o sentimientos si no estás consciente de lo que haces, y soy muy exagerada para… demostrar mi rabia, pero muy tacaña para demostrar mi amor… y Soul es el contrario, cuando el está un día normal conmigo, me demuestra todo su cariño y casi nunca su rabia

-Anda vamos…- Poniéndose de pié Tsubaki, esperando que Soul se relajara un poco

-A-Adonde vamos…?-

-_(Suspiro)_A mí casa, debes dormir y mucho Soul-Kun-

-Y-Y Maka? Dónde está?-

-…- Tsubaki No supo cómo responder, se quedó tiesa, si llegaba a decir que estaba junto a ellos, Soul no se su reacción como sería

-M-MAKA DONDE ESTÁ TSUBAKI!, MAKA!-

La cara de estresado tenía mi albino, preocupado por mí clarísimo estaba, aunque siguiera creyendo que yo supuestamente lo "odiaba" aun me aceptaba, pero si dejaba correr mas el tiempo, se volvería loco de remate, así que rápidamente saqué el teléfono sustituto de Soul, y le envié un mensaje a Tsubaki

-_" Dile a Soul que estoy en el baño!"-_

_-"OK"- _Tsubaki tomo aire y le dijo algo entre cortada- Está en el baño-

-*Risa* Vez? C-cuanto tiempo pa-so desde que estábamos aquí? M-mínimo maté su dulce y pequeño corazón que tenía ella, y está en el baño lloran-do a mares- Respondiendo Soul

Lo oí con mucha claridad, y debo decir que, ese niño es de muy bonitos y hermosos sentimientos!-

-A-h? a sí!... ¿Vamos a casa?-

-E- está bien…-Levantándose Soul, muy torpe

Uggh, por fin ya salimos del problema… se perderá la fiesta claro, pero la armo el tarado de Spirit eh hizo un grandísimo daño a la mayoría, pobres lo que tomaron hoy, mañana amanecerán con una bomba en la cabeza He!

-_"Maka llama un taxi! Rápido!"-_ Escrito Tsubaki en su mensaje, ya para después irse

-_"Bueno!, pero esperaré que ustedes se alejen primero, para poder hablar!"-_

-_" Vamos a salir por la entrada de atrás, apúrate!"- _ Y sale caminando junto a mi querido Soul, algo débil y aferrado a Tsubaki para caminar bien, pobre… no me imagino cuantas copas de trago combinado se habrá tomado-

(…)

-Buenas… ehm servicio…- Yo hablando por el teléfono

Me acerqué a la gran ventana de unos 20 metros de alto, y veía como entraban los dos sigilosamente al taxi…

**(N/A: Se convierte Tsubaki-Pov)**

/RESIDENCIA DE TSUBAKI Y BLACKSTAR/

-Soul, duerme en mi habitación, yo dormiré en la de huéspedes-

Se sentó, y se quitó todo lo incomodo que tenía puesto, solamente mantuvo la camiseta amarilla semis desabotonada y sus pantalones negros, se acostó de lado y se hecho un poco la sabana encima, pero su cara todavía estaba tornado muy deprimido y triste

-Ehmm… estas cómodo?-

-_Sí…-_ Respondiendo ya casi en susurro y suavemente

-Me llamas si necesitas una cosa urgente, bueno?-

No le hacían falta las palabras, solo acertó con la cabeza y cerró complicadamente sus ojos, y salí de la habitación apagando la luz

_(4: 30 am)_

-_Haaaaaaaa MAKA…! MAKA!-(GRITOS EN EL CUARTO DE ALADO)_

-P-pero qué?- Soul empezó de nuevo a gritar, me asustó! Pensé que le había pasado algo grave y corrí a verle, pero sabiendo lo que paso llamé al celular que tenia Maka

_-*Queja* Hmrmp… q-que pasa Ts-Tsubaki…?-_

-Maka-chan! Perdón por despertarte! A esta hora! Pero necesito que vengas ya! A mi casa!-

-_¿Qu-que pasa…? *bostezo*-_

-Soul de nuevo, está deprimido y de nuevo está gritando-

-_Ahgah ahh? Soul? Y-ya voy!-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_(Toctoctoc)_

Abrí la puerta rápidamente

-Do-donde está Soul?!-

-En mi habitación!- _(Desespero en el cuarto) _

_-_… S-será que entro?-

-Uhhg, no lo sé! El me había avisado que no quería que lo vieras en ese estado, pero él te está llamando!-

-Mejor entra tú primero Tsubaki!-

-B-bueno…-

Corri y traté de mantenerlo callado

-AhAAAAAAAA TSUBAKII! N-NO QUIERO QUE SE VALLA MAKAA!-

-S-SOUL RELÁJATE!-

-NOOOOO D-DONDE ESTA-A MAKA! MAKAA…!-

-SOUL NO GRITES MÁS! ESTAS MUY AFÓNICO POR FAVOR!-

-JODEEEEER! TSUBAKI DONDE COÑOS ESTÁ MAKAAA, YO LA QUIEROOO!-

Obviamente no soporto ver a alguien así, no puedo hacer nada, Soul era como un niño que quería que le devolvieran su dulce, y yo no era su dulce, tuve que llamar a Maka

Maka llegó y yo me levanté rápido y ella se sentó apresurada a su lado

**Maka~Pov**

-S-SOUL!- Grité su nombre y llegué a su lado lo abrasé fuertemente por la cintura, prácticamente me acosté sobre él, no podía respirar bien, tenía un estilo-ataque de nervios estaba llorando el obvio…

-SOUL, NO LLORES! SI? Y-YO ESTOY A-AQUÍ B-BUENO?- Le tocaba sus mejillas y sus brazos , su cabeza! Para que reaccionara y que yo ya estaba junto a él, aunque todavía notaba algo ebrio

-…M-M-MA MAKA…?- Fijándose en mi, muy extrañado también me tomó de la cabeza, y me hacia como para saber si era yo real

-S-SÍ! SI! ESTOY AQUÍ!-

-…-

Hubo un gran silencio profundo, mantenía el todavía los nervios y le costaba respirar, tenía el que respirar por su boca y sus exhalaciones eran muy rápidas y fuertes

-MA-MAKA! P-PERDONAME! PERDÓNAME!- Y se me lanzo me abrazándome por los hombros

-Soul… no tienes porque decir eso!, yo te quiero y amo mucho…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien! Un cuarto para las seis de la mañana!, yo… aquí acariciándole la cabeza a mi queridísimo albino…! Bueno estaba sentada a su lado acogiéndolo después de lo que pasó, finalmente estaba el durmiendo en paz, sin temer ninguna culpa encima que lo despertara, estaba cerrada la puerta porque sabía que volvería BlackStar borrachísimo, y ya estaba semis azulado el cielo.

-_Ya me voy-_ Susurré, y dándole un beso en la frente, de despedida

Salí en seguida, las mañanas hacían mucho frío y yo con mis sweater puesto me dirigí al apartamento caminando por la solas calles, lo normal de esos amaneceres es que la Luna suele reírse mucho a estas horas…

_**Nota de Autor:**_ _Okey, muy bien… yo tampoco entendí el final .-. kajskajsas okno jajajaja xD, pobre Soul .3. a mí de verdad, me dio lastima xD vamos acaso no fueron muy sabías las palabras de Evans? Ahora no es pianista si no que poeta .-. *badabummtss* XD okno aksjaskjas LOOOL Maka…Maka… cuando dejaras de ser tan tacaña y terca con el amor de Evans .-. no entiendes aun el significado del amor no? xDD los Franceses y su tips de amor *badabummtss* okno xDDD estoy echando chiste requeté-malos LOOOOOOOOOOOL okok ahora sí dejo la conversación xD perdón por la demora de este fic es que estoy creando mi manga y mas encima prometí unos doujinshis pequeños .-. y eh estado ocupada xD cualquier cosa búsquenme por facebook: _**Liiz Esparza-Chan** , _ok ahora si los dejo xDD _**PROXIMAMENTE: "EL DESENLACE" Buenopara Maka-chan Evans y Yumary .-. solo les falta 1 fic para saber sobre el "chico ojos verdes,tierno" .-. y que empiece actuar sobre mis fics xDD que van a estar jodidamente buenos… .-. xD **MOKONAMODOKI .-. NOS VEMOS DESPUES SOUL-CAMARADAS ;)


End file.
